Sleeping Lilac
by Aira Mitsuhiko
Summary: Diam-diam menghanyutkan .. Hehhe .. Ino yang angkuh, Sai yang murah 'senyuman', jadinya gimana, yaa ? RnR, please Enjoy !


Pingin nyoba SaiIno, nih . Hahha XP . Enjoy^^  


* * *

**Sleeping Lilac

* * *

**

**Author** Aira(shii) Mitsuhiko

**Rating** K+

**Pairing |** Sai & Ino Y.—SaiIno

**Disclaimer** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**AN |**Sai OOC !! Oh tidaaakk~~ *o*

* * *

_Tutup matamu, tidurlah_

_Hingga kesadaranmu teredam dalam angan alam mimpimu_

_Aku akan tetap di sini, menggenggam tanganmu yang rapuh_

_Menjagamu dari dinginnya udara, merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku_

_Dan menunggu pagi menjelang beberapa jam lagi_

_Agar aku bisa melihat ekpresimu lagi, melihat intuisi dalam kilatan matamu_

_Melihat kejenakaan, rasa tak ingin kalah _

_mendengar tawa angkuh tapi jujur dari bibir mungilmu_

_Cepatlah datang, pagi, cepatlah_

_Agar aku bisa memberikan lilac ini padanya_

_Hei, kau yang sedang terlelap _

_Kau tahu artinya, 'kan ? Kau lebih tahu arti bunga daripada aku_

_---_

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sakura.."

Hari ini Naruto dan Sakura datang menjenguk Ino. Sudah 3 hari ini Ino koma, ia baru saja pulang dari misi kelompoknya. Sebenarnya keadaannya tidak akan separah ini, seandainya saja ia tidak menanggapi ejekan salah satu musuh dari pihak lawan, yang akhirnya membuat sang musuh dan Ino bertarung habis-habisan—tentu saja, pada akhirnya musuh itu kalah, tapi serangan terakhir yang tak dikira-kira diberikan dari musuh yang sudah tak berdaya tampaknya berdampak fatal pada tubuh Ino yang sudah sangat lemah. Dan yang menungguinya..

"Kau sudah 2 malam menunggunya di sini, Sai. Tidakkah lebih baik kau pulang dulu?" Sakura menasehati Sai.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya saat ini," Sai mengelak.

"Setidaknya, kau harus mandi dulu, Sai—bau badanmu sudah keterlaluan!" Naruto kini ikut bicara. Ia mengatakannya sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Apa iya?" Sai mengendus-endus badannya. "Tidak separah itu, ah."

"Orang tidak bisa mencium baunya sendiri, Sai. Ayolah. Lagipula kau tak mau Ino mencium baumu yang tidak enak ini kalau dia bangun, 'kan? Kau mau membuat dia ilfeel?" Sakura membujuk Sai. Berhasil, Sai bangkit dari kursinya—yang tampaknya tak pernah ditinggalkannya semalaman tadi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin. Kalian, tolong jaga dia, ya," Sai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tenang saja, Sai. Kami akan menjaganya, kok. Serahkan pada kami!" Naruto berkata dengan semangat. "Ssshht! Tidak boleh berisik di rumah sakit, Naruto!" Sakura mengingatkan. "Ah, maaf.."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Sai, kami akan menjaganya. Kau tidak usah terburu-buru kembali ke sini—kurasa kau butuh udara segar sejenak." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sai yang sudah hampir keluar.

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika ia bangun. Itu saja."

Lalu pintu pun tertutup.

***

"Aku serius, kau benar-benar tidak cocok jadi penjual bunga."

"Sakura, makhluk macam apa, sih, yang kau bawa ini!?"

Pertengkaran lagi-lagi terjadi antara Sai dan Ino.

"Maaf, Ino, aku ingin membeli bunga karena hari ini aku dan Naruto akan berziarah ke makam almarhum ayah Naruto. Aku disuruh Kakashi-sensei mengajaknya ke sini sekalian untuk mengenalkannya akan desa Konoha..," Sakura hanya bisa berkata lemas. Ia memang disuruh Kakashi-sensei untuk menemani Sai menegelilingi Konoha, tapi mengajak Sai ke toko bunga Ino tampaknya adalah ide yang buruk.

"Kau itu penjual bunga, tak bisakah kau kau bersikap manis layaknya bunga-bunga yang kau jual ini?" Sai berkata sambil tersenyum, memandangi salah satu bunga lili kuning yang dipajang di situ.

"Terserah aku mau bersikap bagaimana! Apa pedulinya dengan kau!?" Ino makin semangat melawan Sai.

"Yaah, kupikir akan lebih bagus kalau kau bersikap manis sedikit, setidaknya hari ini kau beramah-tamah sekali saja terhadapku—hari ini aku 'kan tamu," Sai menghadap Ino, menghirup wangi setangkai lili kuning yang dari tadi diperhatikannya. "Hmm..,"

"Bukannya kau yang cari gara-gara duluan? Kau tersenyum tapi kata-katamu ngajak berantem!!" Ino makin tak sabar menghadapi Sai.

"Ino, sudahlah.." Sakura mencoba melerai.

"Senyumanmu saja masih kalah denganku..," kini Sai meletakkan lili yang tadi diambilnya ke tempatnya semula, ia kini tertarik dengan bunga merah muda di dekat lili kuning tadi. "Bunga ini cantik.."

"Itu lilac," Ino menjelaskan dengan nada dingin, alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Dan senyumanku tak akan kuobral seperti senyumanmu yang dibuat-buat itu, tahu."

Sai terdiam. Dibuat-buat? "Apa iya..?" Sai kini menghadap Ino, ia tampak sedikit penasaran, tapi ada sesuatu.. Ada perasaan asing yang tidak enak di hatinya.

"Tentu saja—dibuat-buat. Setidaknya aku bersikap jujur dengan segala ucapanku, Tuan Murah Senyuman, tapi kau dengan senyumanmu itu—kau seperti tersenyum hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau peduli, tapi matamu seakan bosan dengan sekelilingmu—tidak sadarkah kau bahwa senyumanmu itu memuakkan?" Ino menatap mata Sai yang beberapa senti di atasnya, senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya. "Benar, 'kan, Tuan Murah Senyuman?"

Sai diam. Ia menatap Ino—entah mengapa ia merasa kata-kata Ino benar—dan itu jelas terasa tidak enak. Sai menggeleng kecil, lalu meraih tiga jumput bunga lilac di sebelahnya, lalu merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "Ini. Ambil saja kembaliannya. Kau sudah selesai, Sakura? Lebih baik kita segera berangkat—Naruto pasti sudah menunggu kita." Sai meraih tangan Sakura yang bebas dari bunga bakung yang baru dibelinya, lalu berbalik dan melihat Ino yang sedikit terlihat bingung, tapi Sai dapat melihat ekspresi puas di dalam wajahnya. "Terima kasih. Selamat siang," dan ia pun berlalu sambil menarik Sakura yang masih bengong. Sakura melihat ke belakang dan meminta maaf lewat matanya pada Ino.

Ino, yang masih berdiri di dekat meja kasirnya, wajahnya berkerut melihat ekspresi terakhir Sai padanya. Ia seperti ingin tersenyum, tapi tidak jadi. Sementara Sai yang sudah bersama Sakura dan Naruto, hanya bisa tersenyum pahit di ziarah, merenungi apa yang ia lakukan tadi, membatalkan senyuman? Seharusnya itu tidak boleh! Ketika kita akan berpisah dengan seseorang, kita harusnya memberi salam sambil tersenyum, bukan? Tapi Sai takut senyumannya akan memuakkan lagi bagi Ino.

Eh—takut?

***

Sai membuka matanya. Kini ia bisa merasakan lagi dinginnya air shower yang sedari tadi mengucur di atasnya. Kilasan kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu baru saja melintasi pikiran Sai lagi. Ia sadar, ia selama ini tersenyum hanya sekedar demi kesopanan, demi dihormati oleh sekitarnya, agar ia dapat diterima, agar ia dapat mengelabui musuhnya tentang perasaannya. Senyum itu lambang kesenangan, lambang kesopanan, ramah tamah, atau sesorang yang sudah merasa akan menang—atau menyerah, terkadang. Tapi ia bahkan belum pernah merasa ingin tersenyum karena ia merasa senang. Senyuman yang ia tahu semua karena ajaran, aturan, sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan, sesuatu yang dipelajari oleh dia yang bahkan mungkin tidak punya perasaan sama sekali—dan bukannya sesuatu yang tanpa sadar kau lakukan karena ada perasaan yang menyenangkan dalam hatimu ketika ada sesuatu yang menarik atau menyenangkan, ketika ada sesuatu yang lucu, atau ketika kau menyadari sesuatu, menerima perlakuan yang menyenangkan dari seseorang..

Tapi Ino menyadarkannya.

Ketika saat itu ia berkata begitu, _memuakkan, dibuat-buat, tidak tulus, _benarkah? Dan, ya, jawabannya adalah ya. Saat aku melihat semangat dalam matanya, kilatan dalam bola matanya, nada tidak ingin kalah dalam suaranya yang menyudutkanku, saat itu aku sadar, _aku penipu. _Aku menipu diriku sendiri, menipu teman-temanku, dan bukannya mengecoh lawanku! Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku mencoba untuk merenungi sikapku selama ini—ini tidak mudah, aku belum pernah menyalahkan diriku sebelumnya. Aku mencoba mendekati Ino, mencoba berbaikan dengannya—untung saja dia mau. Ternyata ia tak segalak itu, ia bisa juga bersikap manis kalau kita sedikit menyanjungnya. Ia tipikal orang yang ingin terus dipuji, tapi ia tidak akan membohongi dirinya sendiri, tipe orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kejujuran. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk dirinya, tapi ia juga tak akan segan menolong temannya walau seberat apapun itu. Ia egois, tapi perhatian. Ia cuek hanya pada luarnya saja, tapi di belakang ia akan mencoba menghasut orang di sekitarnya untuk membantu dan memperbaiki keadaan tanpa ada kesan bahwa ia turut campur dalam masalah itu. Kalau pun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia akan mendoakan orang itu dalam hatinya, kendati pun Ino terkadang tak menyadari itu.

Ino..

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, matanya menangkap vas bunga yang ada di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Vas bening dengan tiga perempat air mengisi dasarnya, dan tiga jumput bunga lilac yang waktu itu dibelinya. Ia pernah mencoba mencari arti dari bunga itu, dan ia sedikit tertohok saat mengetahuinya. Saat melihat bunga itu pertama kali, entah mengapa ia merasa bunga itu mirip dengan Ino—ia tidak tahu bagian mananya, tapi saat melihat bunga itu, yang terbayang di pelupuk matanya adalah wajah gadis itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan '_ayo, kau mau bilang apa lagi? Menyerah sajalah kau!_' sambil berkacak pinggang, dan senyum sinis penuh canda. Aah, aku ingin segera melihat ekspresi itu lagi.

Tergesa, Sai memakai bajunya, mengambil vas bunga berisi lilac tersebut, lalu setengah berlari menuju rumah sakit.

***

"Ino.."

Di hadapan Sai, Ino sudah terbangun, wajahnya terlihat lesu. Tapi saat melihat Sai, secercah kelegaan tampak membias sekilas. "Sai.."

"Dia baru saja sadar." Sakura memandangnya, tersenyum.

"Iya, nih, dari tadi yang ditanyakannya hanyalah 'di mana Sai? Masa ia tidak menjengukku? Di mana dia' terus!" Naruto menambahkan dengan senyum lebar. "Hush!" muka Ino memerah.

"Ahahaha!! Ah—Naruto, aku lupa kalau malam ini kita harus ke rumah Tsunade-sama, ada yang ingin dibicarakan, katanya," Sakura yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan segera bertindak.

"Bicara apa kau? Tugas apa lagi yang—" Naruto tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Sakura sudah menariknya keluar. "Kami pulang dulu, selamat malam!" Sakura setengah berteriak, sudah berada di luar ruangan.

"Apa-apaan sih, Sakura, masa Tsu—emph," Sakura membekap mulut Naruto. "Masa kau tidak sadar juga, mereka itu mau berduaan, tahu!" Sakura setengah berbisik memarahi Naruto.

"Ohh.. Ah, iya juga! Hihhi..," Naruto tertawa geli.

"Dasar otak lamban!"

"Hei! Dasar jidat lebar!"

"Kau!!"

...

***

Di ruangan Ino..

"Untunglah, kau sudah sadar, ya..," Sai mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Ah, iya.. Kau juga, katanya sudah menungguiku selama dua malam ini, ya? Terima kasih..," Ino menunduk, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Lagi pula, aku cukup senang menungguimu, kok. Wajahmu cantik ketika tidur," Sai tersenyum, tidak sadar apa yang dikatakannya membuat Ino makin merona. "Ino? Kau panas lagi? Wajahmu memerah..? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Ah, tidak..," Ino mengelak.

"Benar?" Sai masih sedikit curiga.

"Iya, aku tidak apa..," Ino tetap bersikeras, nadanya sedikit memaksa.

"Hmm, baguslah.. Tampaknya kau sudah lumayan sembuh. Kau sudah bisa bicara seketus itu," Sai tersenyum lagi, memandang Ino geli.

"Kau! Apa, sih!" Ino akan memukuli Sai, tapi selang infus menghalanginya. "Aah—", Ino menjerit tertahan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau itu masih sakit, jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" Sai kini tampak khawatir, membetulkan letak tangan Ino.

"Iya, iyaa..," Ino berkata dengan nada menyesal, tapi sedikit kesal. Huuhh..

Dan Sai teringat apa yang dibawanya. "Oh ya, ini aku memba—"

"Hoaaaaahhhhmm.." Ino menguap lebar sekali.

"Hmph," Sai menahan tawanya. "Apa, sih! Jangan tertawa! Aku baru diberi obat tidur barusan dalam selang infusku!" Ino membela diri.

"Hahha.. Iya, iya, baiklah..," Sai bangkit dari kursinya, mengangkat kepala Ino, membetulkan bantal Ino, lalu meletakkan kepala Ino dari posisi duduk ke posisi tiduran. Kepalanya masih sedikit lemas, pikir Sai.

Ino menurut, ia sedikit menggeliat untuk mencari posisi yang enak, sementara Sai membetulkan selimut Ino. Muka Ino sedikit merona lagi. "Terima kasih," kata Ino.

"Sama-sama."

Sai menatap mata Ino, yang dibalas dengan tatapan sedikit bingung. Tapi lalu sorot mata itu mengendur, sedikit melamun, lalu sedikit tertutup, tapi masih sedikit ditahan Ino.

"Apa lagi?" Sai bertanya pada Ino.

"Kau.. tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian, 'kan?" Ino bertanya sambil memandangi mata Sai, penuh harap.

"Tentu saja—aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana." Aku akan selalu di sampingmu.

"Hmm," Ino tersenyum, lalu matanya tertutup. "Terima kasih."

...

"Sai?"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau pegang tanganku? Rasanya udaranya dingin sekali, tapi tanganku 'kan tidak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam selimut—tanganku 'kan diinfus."

Sai terdiam. Perlahan, digenggamnya tangan Ino. Memang dingin.

"..terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Sekarang, cepatlah tidur."

Ino tersenyum kecil. Menarik nafas agak panjang, lalu menghembuskannya.

Sai sedikit berdiri. Pelan, ia mendekati wajah Ino.

Lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Emmh..," Ino sedikit bereaksi, tapi tampaknya ia sudah tertidur. Sai tersenyum.

Ia duduk lagi ke kursinya, lalu memandang bunga di meja sebelah kasur Ino, lalu memandang ke arah Ino lagi.

Sai tersenyum lagi, tapi kali ini ia yakin, senyumannya tulus.

Ia berharap, senyumannya kali ini dapat ia pertahankan sampai besok, agar Ino dapat melihat senyuman tulusnya, tanpa dibuat-buat.

Tapi karena ada perasaan senang dari hatinya. Karena ada Ino.

Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidur, sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Ino sambil berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai selang infusnya.

Dan ia pun terlelap dalam senyumannya yang baru.

---

_Jangan berlambat-lambat lagi, wahai mentari_

_Agar aku bisa memberikan lilac ini padanya_

_Dia__ tahu artinya—tentu saja, __dia__ hidup di antara bunga-bunga, dan kecantikan mereka pun menular pada__nya_

_Padamu, w__ahai kau yang sedang tertidur, wewangian mereka,__ rasa kecanduan dalam setiap tarikan nafasku di sekitarmu_

_Kau bungaku—_lilac_ku_

_.  
_

_Cinta pertamaku

* * *

_

**The End

* * *

**

**AN|** Ahhh~~~ Akhirnya saya bisa bikin SaiIno!! Hahhayy ^^ Padahal Ai tadinya nggak terlalu respect sama chara yang satu ini—Ino, tapi dengan menulis fic ke-4 ini Ai menjadi lebih menyelami sifat dia, dan rasanya Ai jadi lebih kenal dia.. Tapi kok kayaknya malah OOC banget, ya? Ah, Ai sok tahu, nih.. Ga' tahu sifat aja sok" bikin.. *digampar Mas Masya, shiiihh??—dikeroyokin Narutoholic*

Ah, padahal saya tadinya pingin bikin NaruHina, lho.. Ah, tapi sebodo, lah .. Yang penting jadii .. Hehhe XP *dibyakugan—lagi-lagi —sama Neji . Neji : kapan kau bikin fic adekku, hah!? Dasar fans pembelot kau!!*

Gimana, karya saya kali ini ? Agak sedikit mengenaskan, ya ? Apa ada penurunan ? Saya kira begitu . Saya bikinnya tengah malam, pake laptop Papa saya, mana keyboardnya ga' enakk.. Kalo kena pinggirannya pas lagi dicharger gini, suka nyetrumm .. *huhh* . Jadi kayaknya ada beberapa misstype, ya .. Saya udah cek lagi, tapi kalo masih ada misstype saya mohon maklumannyaa~

Oh ya, pas saya bikin ini, awalnya dengerin piano solo **First Love**-nya **Utada Hikaru, **diulang-ulang itu terus, lalu ada beberapa lagu selingan tapi bentar, trus akhirnya dari tengah ampe abis itu **Gravity**-nya **Sara Bareilles **. Pas ngecek sama nyuntingnya *nyunting? Bahasanya, euyy..* juga pake lagu ini . Uhuy, Ai cinta Sara Bareilles ^^

Yah, segitu aja, deh . Saya bingung mau bilang apa lagi . THANKS FOR READING ^^v, apalagi yang baca ampe ke author notesnya. Makasih banyakk ^^- . Have you enjoy it ? I hope so ^^

Review, please ? *puppy eyes no jutsu—digampar penggemar Toby—eh, bener Toby, 'kan ? Khalayak ramai : gak cocok, kalee!!*

Hahha ^^

N.B. Takut ga' sempet, nih.. MERRY CHRISTMAS, ALL !! ^^-

_16.12.2009—atau 17.12.2009, ya ? Saya bikinnya tengah malemm .. Selesainya jam 2an ditambah nyunting setengah 3, lhooo~~ Btw, happy b'day, Christine 9.7 !! Ini sekalian kado ultah lo, deh ! Hahha ^^v

_Arigatou Gozaimasu,_

**Aira(shii) Mitsuhiko**


End file.
